El problemita de Francia
by Sakhory
Summary: One-shot. Francia tiene, a su parecer, un gran problema, aunque España cree lo contrario. Pero si hay algo que el francés quiere, es mantenerlo oculto. Pero a veces la curiosidad inglesa parece estar en contra de su firme propósito. Rating T por lenguaje de cierto vándalo enojado.


_Asdfg_, parece que la inspiración para atormentar a los personajes de Hetalia en _one-shoot's_ de supuesto humor persiste todavía xD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

Advertencia: Lenguaje grosero D:

.

Francia acababa de salir de la ducha. No pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia al contemplarse en su espejo de cuerpo completo. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, modestia aparte.

A sus anchas, tiró la toalla en el suelo, y tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. Una melena dorada como esa merecía todos los cuidados necesarios.

No le llevó mucho tiempo, y al finalizar, quedó embelesado con lo bien que le había quedado. Era hora de salir a repartir amor.

Entusiasmado, se puso de pie. Aunque hizo algo inusual: mirar su cepillo blanco, y ya de paso quitar algún pelo rebelde que se hubiera quedado enredado allí.

Todo bien hasta que vio algo _extraño_. Lo examinó más de cerca, concentrándose. Allí, en su precioso cepillo de cabello blanco, había un punto casi minúsculo de color negro.

_¿Una basura? _

No.

_Un piojo_. Un maldito piojo.

Creyó que deliraba. En sus siglos de existencia jamás le había sucedido eso. Sabía lo que era, claro, pero jamás le había pasado, y tampoco contaba con que le pasara.

Estaba arruinado.

_Piojos. _

.

—España, esto es confidencial. Ni una palabra a nadie—siseó el francés, deprimido. De haber tenido un pañuelo, lo habría mordido para ahogar su descontento… pero los había agotado todos. Tendría que reponerlos en algún momento.

España simplemente suspiró. El problema de Francia era normal. ¡Hasta él lo había sufrido alguna que otra vez!

—No es para tanto…—dijo Antonio.

— ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? ¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¡No puedo vivir con esto!

—Se puede solucionar…

—Oh, no, y sí _Angleterre_ se entera… no quiero que ese vándalo se entere. Se burlará de mí el resto de mi existencia…

—Vamos, conseguiremos a alguien que te ayude…

— ¡No! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso!

.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Francia? —preguntó Alemania. Estaban en medio de una junta de naciones.

España tragó saliva, mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. Era el único que estaba enterado del "problema" del francés. Debía ser disimulado. Nadie podía darse cuenta de que él tenía esa información…

—No lo he visto~—reconoció Italia.

—Yo tampoco. Por suerte—admitió Romano.

—El grandioso yo tampoco ha tenido noticias—informó Prusia.

— ¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!? —Saltó Hungría— ¡Ya no eres una nación!

—Es que soy asombroso, _kesese~_—se justificó el prusiano.

—Qué indecente—murmuró Austria, rodando los ojos.

—España, ¿tú no sabes nada? —preguntó Alemania, observando al aludido, confiando en que tendría noticias.

— ¿E-eh? ¿Y-yo? —balbuceó el ibérico.

—Bastardo inútil, ¿acaso hay alguien más que se llame "España" en éste salón? —intervino Italia del Sur.

—B-bueno, s-sobre eso—continuó entre balbuceos el español—N-no t-tengo idea.

—Mentiroso—lo acusó Holanda.

—España, ¿dónde está Francia? —preguntó nuevamente Alemania, dirigiéndose al español.

Mientras Antonio se debatía mentalmente entre si debía contestar o no, Hungría y Suiza intentaban echar a Prusia de la sala de reuniones.

.

Pausados golpes en la puerta sacaron a Francia de su depresión. Si bien se había aplicado el producto, había enjuagado, y se había pasado un peine fino cerca de cinco veces, estaba seguro de que su problema no se había solucionado. Además, había cambiado las sábanas, almohadas, y cualquier superficie donde apoyaba su cabeza.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, pero nadie contestó. Suspiró, y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con Inglaterra, que lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido—Angleterre—soltó una risa nerviosa—Qué sorpresa de tu parte.

— ¿Porqué no fuiste hoy?

— ¿Preocupado por mí? —alzó las cejas sugestivamente, mientras el británico se sonrojaba.

—No, es que nunca pierdes la oportunidad de molestarnos a los demás.

—Motivos de fuerza mayor…—"_Una estúpida parasitaria fuerza mayor_" añadió para sus adentros el galo.

—Supongo que me vas a hacer pasar. Si bien no eres el mejor ejemplo de caballerosidad, es lo menos que deberías hacer por mí…

—Ah, _Angleterre_, siempre haces que todo suene aburrido. Adelante, adelante…

.

Inglaterra inspeccionó con ojo crítico la casa de Francia. España no había querido revelar la razón por la cual el francés se había ausentado; sólo dijo que se le había presentado un problema.

Y el inglés sintió curiosidad. No era como si estuviera de verdad preocupado por el francés, por supuesto que no…

Mientras Francia buscaba algo en la cocina (seguramente iría a cocinar, lo que lo mantendría ocupado un buen rato), el británico decidió aprovechar para ver que había. Revisó otras salas de la casa, y cuando entró al baño (temiendo lo que podría encontrarse allí dentro, aunque no podía ser peor que en el dormitorio del galo), encontró la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hubiera pasado de largo ante la evidencia de no ser por el color verde chillón, algo que Francia seguramente no encontraría elegante ni aunque se tratara de un simple frasco como ése. Lo acercó para leerlo, y, si sus ojos no lo engañaron, leía que era un remedio para los piojos.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cruel.

.

Francia se estremeció ante ese sonido. ¿De dónde venía? Seguramente el inglés había encontrado alguna foto que él guardaba por motivos sentimentales a pesar de haber quedado feo…

O tal vez había entrado al baño y había encontrado lo que con tanto esmero había intentado ocultar.

"_Merde_".

.

— ¡No puedo creer que tengas piojos, _frog_! —se burló el inglés, con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa.

— ¡Cállate! —Exclamó Francia, avergonzado— ¡Era un secreto!

— ¡No me extraña, con lo peludo que eres…!

— ¡E-es n-normal! ¡E-estoy seguro que tú también tuviste!

— ¡Cuando era pequeño! ¡Pero no de grande! Seguramente se debe a que te revuelcas en cualquier lado con cualquier cosa que camine y se te cruce…

—Tienes un muy mal concepto de mí, _Angleterre_…

—_Ja ja ja_, Francia tiene piojos, _ja ja_—continuó riéndose. Francia suspiró. Era inevitable. Aunque no todos los días Inglaterra estaba de tan buen humor…

—No tiene gracia. Ya me los quité.

—De todas formas, tuviste piojos, ¡y no te atreviste a dar la cara por eso! ¡Qué estúpido, _France_! Además, seguramente te sacaron tanta sangre de la cabeza que ahora estás más idiota de lo usual…

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—_Ja ja ja_. Esto es muy bueno—Inglaterra se secó una pequeña lagrimita, mientras intentaba recobrar el aire. Le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse. Ah, la desgracia francesa era algo tan satisfactorio…

—De todas formas, yo que tú no estaría tan feliz. Seguro a estas alturas ya te contagiaste, vándalo poco correcto…

Reino Unido paró en seco de reír. Asimiló la información.

Y entonces estalló la batalla.

.

España no estaba seguro de si llevarle más medicina para los piojos a Francia. Suspiró. Su amigo podía ser bastante exagerado. Tener piojos no significaba tener que aislarse de la sociedad, sólo tomar algunas medidas…

— ¡Te odio, _bloody frog_! ¡Ojalá te ahogues en tu puto vino y te metan una _baguette_ por el culo!

¿Acaba de oír a Inglaterra diciendo insultos nada aptos para menores?

— ¡Eso es el _karma, Angleterre_!

Y ese parecía ser Francia. El español decidió dar media vuelta e irse. No tenía sentido involucrarse en una pelea sangrienta con esos dos.

**Fin~. **


End file.
